


ziam reMIX

by zhildren



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Baking, Multi, Other, Weird Shit, pussy, pussy cake, pussy fucked up, zhildren made me do it, ziam, ziam remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhildren/pseuds/zhildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zaddy and liaddy mix shit up,, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ziam reMIX

**Author's Note:**

> honestly sorry

You look down at your phone as another notification comes from your raggedy ass groupchat, zhildren™. They're arguing about that ziam remix that played on capital fm. You, personally, haven't heard it so you stay mute and sip your hot chocolate with the rainbow marshmallows. The next message that comes in takes you by surprise and you end up burning your tongue.

Karina: "(y/n) would probably love having a ziam remix up her sour pussy."

You roll your eyes at the word "sour", but then you start imagining it. Next thing you know your pants are down and moans of "zaddy" and "liaddy" are sinfully coming out of your mouth as you plunge your fingers in and out. 

You hear your dad's footsteps in the hallway approaching your room and you quickly take your fingers out of your wet pussy and close your eyes to pretend your asleep. You hear the sound of your bedroom door opening and closing from your dad checking in on you and after you begin to slowly drift off. Your dreams are filled with visions of you playing with the musical vibrator as it plays the ziam remix. 

You wake up soaking wet, everywhere, the next morning and to the feeling of rough tongues all over you. You fling your bedsheets off your body and look down to see Zayn and Liam licking up your thighs and your lower belly. You gasp in surprise, but you don't question it because this is all you've ever dreamed of. 

You watch as Liam takes the first move to pleasure you by licking into your pussy and a loud moan of "Liaddy" is screamed out. You catch yourself by surprise and cover your mouth quickly because you aren't sure if your parents are home. 

As you're basking in the pleasureful feeling of having your body touched with your head back and eyes closed, an unexpected stretching feeling catches you by surprise. You look down and see Zayn and Liam both pulling open both sides of your vagina and pouring shit in with the other.

Zayn cracks 3 eggs and dumps them inside, Liam pours in cake mix, and they both drool inside as a substitute for water. You watch intently, confused yet strangely turned on, and then they both release your pussy so the painful stretch is gone. 

You realize they haven't said anything, and it's freaking you out a bit. "zayn?" you ask tentatively, making his eyes snap up to meet yours. He glares and slaps your face which immediately shuts you up. The bdsm kink of yours is starting to make an appearance, and you wonder about what would happen if you called Liam's name. 

Those thoughts are pushed aside when you see Liam moving a whisk into your pussy. You moan softly as you feel him mixing up the cake ingredients inside you with the whisk. The whisk stops and both Zayn and Liam move until they're face level with your pussy and start breathing heavily on it. You assume they're attempting to heat the cake up until it bakes, but you don't dare ask. 

Hours later, they finally stop and you feel Liam's big ass head shoving inside of you which makes you start to scream. Eventually, his whole body is inside and you're in agonizing pain until you start feeling soft licks and bites. Liam is inside of you eating the cake. You see Zayn peeking inside to watch Liam and he seems anxious like he just can't wait for his turn.

Liam sticks out his pointer finger to tell Zayn to hold on, but Zayn is ravenous. He starts breaking inside despite the fact that there was barely enough room for Liam. You start screaming as Zayn squeezes inside of you beside Liam and you feel as if you're going to break. You start feeling two sets of bites and licks inside and the feeling overwhelms you.

Someone inside sends a particularly hard bite to your pussy cake and the pain is so excruciating that you die. 

In hell, you think it was Zayn with his overly hungry ass that bit you too hard.

The truth is, it was Liam because he missed when he was diving to suck Zayn's dick.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
